Pesadillas
by Valsed
Summary: A terminado el torneo, pero tal vez para alguien no solo eso ha terminado, tambien una razon para continuar. –Deathfic, Final Alternativo–
1. Parte 1

**Pesadillas**

««»»

Este fic es diferente a los que suelo hacer, espero les guste. Por cierto si no les gusta los fic con final trágico mejor no lo lean.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 1**

_Abrió sus ojos, se desperezo con calma, estaba en su habitación, alguien le llamo, era su Madre, al escucharla se lleno de alegría, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin haber escuchado su voz, se arreglo y bajo a atender el llamado de su madre, ella estaba de espaldas, la saludo y su saludo fue contestado con la misma efusividad, su padre estaba sentado ya en la mesa, leí el periódico, también lo saludo con alegría._

_Su plato estaba ya servido comenzó a comer disfrutando cada bocado, sus padres hablaban entre ellos, no le intereso la platica, se concentro en su desayuno, estaba alegre, a su mente no llegaba algún recuerdo pasado en donde se sintiera tan feliz como hoy._

_Levanto el rostro al llegar a su nariz un olor a quemado, llamo a su madre para preguntar, pero de su voz no salió sonido, llamo a su padre pero tampoco hubo palabras, sus labios se movían tratando de emitir sonido, estiro un brazo y la llevo a la mano de su padre para atraer su atención, pero el contacto no llego, su mano atravesó la de su padre, sintió un estremecimiento, como si hubiera atravesado una espesa capa de neblina, estaba helada, asustado se levanto de la silla rápidamente dejándola tirada, el frío cubrió todo el lugar se abrazo a si mismo, vio a su padre desaparecer, giro su cara para buscar a su madre, ella seguía ahí dándole la espalda, se acerco a ella con prisa, la toco por la espalda, pero retiro rápido su mano, ella estaba caliente, dio unos pasos atrás con sus corazón agitado, el frío hacia lento sus reflejos, llamo a su madre, ningún sonido, su madre se irguió, a ese movimiento el frío desapareció, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mas rápido, al igual que su corazón, comenzó a sudar, la temperatura aumentaba, se alejo mas de su madre, recorrió con la vista la cocina, con horror descubrió que ya no estaba ahí, no había nada, solo neblina, profunda y sofocante, unos ruidos le hicieron fijar su mirada en otro punto, su madre estaba quemándose, enormes llamas salían de ella, su sangre corrió por sus venas con mayor velocidad, cayo hacia atrás, el golpe le hizo cerrar rápido sus ojos, al abrirlos, su padre llegaba, llevo una mano al hombro de su esposa, y de inmediato él también comenzó a arder. _

_Ambos giraron, el pequeño sintió la necesidad de liberar su garganta con un grito, nada se oyó, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerzas, le dolía, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, no se movía. Sus padres, no podía ver sus ojos, sombras los cubrían, abrieron sus bocas y llamas elevándose salieron entre sus labios. Caminaron hacia su hijo, quien trataba de alejarse arrastrándose, temblaba, se le hacia difícil moverse, cerro los ojos con fuerzas implorando que acabara. Algo tomo su muñeca, su piel se quemaba, la sangre parecía hervir, dolor..._

Se despertó exaltado, le costaba respirar, su pecho aun le dolía, tomo había sido un sueño, otro de los tanto que tenia, su boca estaba seca, al levantarse sintió un mareo, cayendo sentado en la cama. Agito su cabeza como si con eso pudiera sacar ese sentimiento de su interior, en ese momento volteo a ver mas de cerca algo que le llamo la atención, lo tomo con cuidado como si fuera a romperse, era una foto de sus padres, la única que no se quemo de aquel día que mataron a sus padres.

Regreso la foto a su lugar, se levanto de su lecho cansado, pero no deseaba permanecer ahí, es mas no deseaba permanecer en ningún lado, caminaba mucho tratando de alejar la soledad, pero siempre lo alcanzaba, al final siempre regresaba a la que ahora llamaba casa; había vivido mucho tiempo solo, sino hubiera sido por ella, ya habría dejado este mundo hace tiempo.

Llego a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua, la tomo con calma, intentando que sus latidos se acompasaran con el paso del agua, lento, tranquilo. Ella entro, bailando a su alrededor como todos los días, y como todos los días le saludaba con una sonrisa.

Ella sabia lo que le pasaba, y le preocupaba mucho, buscaba cualquier forma para que olvidara, para que sonriera de verdad, y ya no le dedicara esa mueca vacía, pero sabia que el dolor que tenia era muy profundo.

««»»

No tenia hambre, salió, era temprano, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban su camino, las luces de la calle seguían prendidas, aunque ya eran innecesarias, camino sin rumbo, solo deseaba despejar su mente, olvidar. El viento estaba frío, pero ya se había acostumbrado, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero la ciudad despertaba, la gente iba y venia con prisa, se escuchaba la risa de los niños, las conversaciones de la gente, el ruido de los carros, algún ladrido, algún maúllo, algún trinar. Seguía su camino, sin importarle su alrededor, ella estaba con él, siempre estaba con él; se detuvo su estomago lo llamaba, busco con la vista algún lugar, ninguno le agrado, camino un poco mas, encontró una cafetería, entro despacio, se escuchaba el barullo de la gente, el mover de platos, el chocar de cubiertos, el lugar emitía un exquisito olor a café. Tomo un lugar retirado, pidió algo de beber y un pan, la mesera tardo un poco con su pedido. Su cuerpo estaba frío y reacciono al primer trago de su humeante bebida. Salió mucho después dejando la taza vacía y medio pan, había dedicado mucho tiempo para contemplando su taza, con la mente vacía, era tarde, y siguió con su recorrido, no le interesaba llegar, no había nada que le incitara llegar.

««»»

Se recostó en su cama sin intenciones de dormir, estaba cansado, no solo por la larga caminada, sino porque hacia tiempo que no dormía bien, llevo su mirada hacia la foto de sus padres, y se quedo con la vista fija sin observar. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Un fuerte ruido le hizo incorporarse en su cama, ella estaba ahí lo miro asustada, se oyeron unos pasos subir por las escaleras, pisaban con fuerzas, la casa parecía retumbar por cada impacto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sin que él se diera cuenta. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, se cubrió con las sabanas, creyendo que lo protegerían, a pesar de la aceleración de su corazón, su piel se puso fría, temblaba, ella se paro frente a él, negó con la cabeza, pero su mente no le permitía reaccionar, no entendió el gesto, la puerta se abrió con violencia, cerro los ojos, su pecho le dolía por la agitación, abrió los ojos, alguien, algo, una sombra estaba en el marco de su puerta.

-quién eres?- reclamo sin evitar el temblor en su boca, -qué quieres?- sudaba frío, la tela se le pegaba al cuerpo

La sombra no se movía, su pecho le dejo de doler, pero seguía agitado, Morphin seguía frente a él negando, la ignoro, el medio lo hacia presa, cerro los ojos trato de juntar valor, los volvió a abrir, la sombra se le hizo conocida, rápido se acerco a la lampara junto a su cama y la encendió, nada, la sombra solo había sido un engaño de su cansada mente, un fuerte viento entro por la ventana llevándose la puerta consigo, se relajo, tantas sensaciones lo agotaron, la agotacion le dio sueño, volvió a dormir.

««»»

Se levanto cansado, como siempre; era tarde, había dormido mucho pero aun así no fue suficiente, recordó lo de anoche "soy un tonto", se reprendió a si mismo por su actitud. Recorrió la cocina en búsqueda de comida, vana fue su búsqueda, hacia tiempo que no compraba lo necesario, salió de su casa para encontrar algún lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo para comer.

Su costumbre lo hizo llegar nuevamente hasta muy noche a su casa. Se recostó en el sillón, levanto su mano y vio una caja de pastillas, las había comprado en el camino, necesitaba terminar con su vigilia, las dejo en la mesa del centro de la sala, "por que las compre?", se pregunto, era la primera vez que recurría a estos métodos, cerro los ojos olvidando el fármaco, un tridente sonido lo sobre salto, perlas sudorosas brotaron de su mente, recordó las pastillas, sin duda esta noche las iba a usar. Se levanto para contestar el teléfono.

-hello-

-mochi mochi Lyserg-, no reconoció la voz, hasta varios segundo después

-Hola Yoh, como te va?-, la pregunta obligatoria

-bien, te estuve hablando en la tarde, salistes?-

-si- no quiso decir mas

-pensábamos reunirnos todos aquí en la pensión, te gustaría venir?-

Lyserg tardo en contestar, pero vio ahí una salida para su soledad -si, me daría mucho gusto-

-entonces te esperamos, la reunión será una semana, no hay inconveniente?-

-no, para nada, hasta entonces-

-nos vemos, Adiós-

-adiós Yoh-

««»»

Se vio en el espejo, se notaba en su cara las marcas de noches de desvelos, estaba también mas flaco, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así, "¿mis amigos?, son lo mas cercano que tengo" penso. Tomo un par de pastillas y se preparo para dormir.

_Se despertó, había mucha luz, le dolieron los ojos, pasados unos segundos logro ver donde estaba, era un paraje conocido, camino sin percatarse por donde iba, llego a un lago, entonces lo reconoció, era el bosque cercano a la aldea de los apaches. Se sentía la soledad en el ambiente, el aire frío, la ausencia de ruido, ni el viento, ni los animales se escuchaban, el sol imponente en el cielo le quemaba la piel, camino hacia una sombra adentrándose al bosque. Escucho unos ruidos, sus sentidos se alertaron, su intuición le decía que corria peligroso, no debía confiar, camino lentamente al lugar de donde provenía, algo se movió, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia atrás, su cuerpo fue invadido por temor, aun sin saber porque._

_Su expresión fue de terror, al ver a quien tenia enfrente, retrocedió aun mas, la sangre era bombeada a gran velocidad, el sudor cubrió su cuerpo, la figura frente a él, no se movió pero lo veía con ojos inyectados de odio, el temor le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás, entonces la figura se movió, la luz lo ilumino, abrió enormemente sus ojos al reconocerlo, tan solo unos segundos después, ese individuo empezó a arder, se le acerco carcajeandose en burla y odio. Estaba ya muy cerca, apareció una espada llameante en su mano, y la apunto para clavarla en su víctima, Lyserg cerro los ojos y grito._

Se incorporo rápidamente de su cama, agitado, sudado, tenia miedo, su boca se sentía asqueada, trato de levantarse de la cama, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba bien y cayo al piso, ahí trato de calmarse, controlarse. Morphin se le acerco preocupada.

Tardo en recuperarse y se extendió en el piso, compasando su respiración, se levanto con dificultad apoyándose en la cama y se sentó en ella, con la mente vacía, no deseaba recordar su pesadilla, deseaba olvidar todo, descansar, pero no podía, esa era su vida, y debía de aceptarla.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Pues que les pareció, o mejor me quedo con los de romance.


	2. Parte 2

**Pesadillas**

««»»

Gracias GabZ por tu review

A ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: perdóname, los siento, discúlpame, pero te prometo un final alternativo, un final esperanzador, esperame para el capitulo tres que no creo tardar en subirlo.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 2**

Estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, sin moverse, ese día no había salido, pensaba en su sueño, lo que significaba; las pesadillas sobre sus padres eran sin duda alguna la sombra de su pasado, nunca se perdonaría el ser tan débil y no haber podido hacer nada.

Tres días de la llamada de Yoh y tres noches de tormento, al verlo siempre a él en sus temores, obligándolo a despertarse antes del amanecer, ya no quería dormir, había decidió hablarle al japonés para decirle que no iría a verlos, pero al final terminaba diciéndose a si mismo que necesitaba ese viaje. Durante esos días no había salido de su casa, solamente para buscar un lugar donde comer, porque a pesar de todo su cuerpo le exigía, realizaba las cosas por costumbre, sin verdadera razón, se preguntaba "cual es mi objetivo, para que existo". La depresión vivía en él, dejando un vacío en su interior que se llenaba por la monotonía.

Era otro día muerto, regreso a sus costumbres de caminar, buscar nuevos caminos, esperando perderse y olvidar quien es él. Ese día se sintió cansado, y respondiendo a su cuerpo se fue a sentar en una de las bancas, permaneció abstraído en su sombra, en un momento esa sombra tomo una forma mas congruente de él, se quedo admirándola, pensando en como el sol, podría crear tantas versiones de uno, y ser siempre el mismo. Deseo en ese momento ser esa sombra, y desaparecer junto con el sol., y formar parte de aquella parte oscura que el mundo posee.

Sin comprender lo que pasaba, vio que su sombra cambiaba, ya no era él; ese nuevo ser se levanto de su asiento, y empezó a cambiar de plano, se levanto como si hubiera estado en el suelo, no pudo evitar sentir temor, su cara mostraba pánico, el lugar estaba desierto, solo él y esa sombra; vio como ese ser, sonreía dejando pasara la luz por el espacio que formo su boca. Aumento la abertura de su boca, como si hubiera pasado de la sonrisa a la carcajada, burlándose de él, su piel se encrespo, su cuerpo sudaba, su corazón latía con fuerzas, el temor estaba presente, no por ver algo imposible de ver, sino al reconocer de quien era esa silueta.

-Hao- salio de su boca, en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrar lo que veía, una luz roja envolvió la mano de la sombra, la alzo apuntando su corazón, él aun estaba sentado, su cuerpo no reaccionada a su ordenes, su cerebro no emitía ordenes por el miedo.

La luz que pasaba por el hueco donde estaba la boca, aumentaba y disminuía, la sombra estaba hablando, pero no entendía, no lo escuchaba, es solo una sombra, como podría escucharla. Ese Hao, dio un paso, la adrenalina logro mover sus piernas y levantarse, huyo de ahí sin importarle mas, la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, lo agredía, pero el seguía en su huida.

Llego a su casa, cerró la puerta, cerró las cortinas, impediría que cualquier sombra apareciera, oculto la luz, ese ser no podría entrar. Subió a su cuarto, y se metió en la cama, esperando inútilmente que las sabanas lo protegieran. Su corazón agitado, la falta de aire, le hizo destaparse la cara, pero no abrió los ojos, no escucho nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero estaba ya calmado, la enorme soledad que sintió en se momento, le hizo recordar su pasado, su tristeza, y su fracaso, había conseguido amigos y los rechazo, la gente despreciaba a los suyos, que es lo que había en este mundo para él, nada, nada.

Se levanto rápidamente, no estaba tan solo, lo tenia a ella, pero donde estaba ahora, donde la dejo, en la banca, salio corriendo olvidándola, como fue capaz de hacer algo así, ya una vez la trato mal, y ella lo perdono, pero él no a si mismo, su deseo de poder le hizo cometer otra de las tantas estupideces de su vida.

Bajo, pero apenas termino su recorrido por las escaleras, cuando escucho un intenso ruido de madera romperse, objeto caerse, cosas chocar, golpes. Todos esos ruidos se concentraron en su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos tratando de no escuchar, pero era inútil llegaban directo a su cerebro, penetrando en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Hacia mucho calor, no sentía su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas, deseaba que todo acabara, se recostó sobre sus piernas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor, poco a poco caían, sus lagrimas rápido se calentaban por la temperatura del ambiente, irritando su piel. No aguanto más y cayo en la inconciencia.

««»»

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin idea clara en su mente, trato de levantarse, pero en el primer intento cayo de nuevo al suelo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía, al tercer intento logro levantarse, se recargo en el barandal de la escalera. Camino hasta la sala y se recostó en el sofá, forzó a su mente recordar lo que paso, una luz de conciencia llego, se levanto del sofá como si algo lo hubiera jalado.

-Morphin- dijo en voz baja

Recorrió con la vista la habitación, esperando encontrarla, dio unos pasos, cuando un resplandor rosado le llamo la atención, ella estaba ahí, se tranquilizo al verla bien.

-perdona por haberte dejado-, la pequeña hada lo miro sin entender –lo siento, no volverá a suceder-, la pequeña criatura, tomo un dedo de las manos que había alzado al tratar de disculparse, la sujeto con sus manecitas, para indicarle que todo estaba bien, se tranquilizó.

««»»

Se dio cuenta por un pequeño rayo de luz que se acaba de filtrar; que estaba amaneciendo. Subió, decidió tomar una ducha, refrescarse, limpiar su cuerpo del sudor y el cansancio. Una vez terminado, bajo de nuevo, sin abrir las cortinas, veía ese rayo, como una luz de esperanza enviado para animarlo, pero vio con tristeza que solo fue una ilusión, una forma de burlarse de él, ese pequeño rayo desapareció, se acerco a la ventana y con lentitud descorrió la cortina, el cielo estaba nublado, gris como su alma, triste como su espíritu.

Ella se coloco frente a él, para que saliera de sus pensamientos, le dolía verlo así, y Lyserg lo sabia, sabia que Morphin estaba triste por él, compartía su dolor, pero no sabia como alegrarla, no sabia ni siquiera por que ella seguía con él, que tenia él que la obligaba a sufrir sus penas, penas que no eran suyas, seria lastima, compromiso con sus padres, que era?.

Deseaba abandonar todo, pero no permitiría que ella se quedara sola, pero que hacer, como alejarla del dolor, solo podía hacer una cosa, la única que le ayudaría en este momento.

--¤--¤--¤--

Salio del aeropuerto con paso calmado, al pasar por una ventan no pudo evitar mirarse en el reflejo, su ropa ocultaba los delgado que se había puesto, pero no pudo hacer nada para cubrir las marcas de cansancio en su rostro, si preguntaban, como explicarles "ya les inventare algo" se dijo a si mismo.

Ella estaba en su jaula, le pareció extraño que la hubiera encerrado ahí, pero no se pregunto mucho, solo le importaba que ese viaje, tal vez, alegraría al chico.

Llego tarde, no importaba, realmente no le interesaba mucho volver a convivir con ellos. Toco levemente la puerta, fue recibido por una alegre sonrisa.

-pasa Lyserg, te estábamos esperando-

-perdóname Yoh, mi avión llego tarde- mentiras eran sus palabras y su sonrisa. Entro siguiéndolo, vacío estaba su corazón, no sentía.

-mi Lyserg ya llego-

-que paso chamaco, por que la espera-

-Lyserg hasta que llegas-

-vaya alguien me gano en llegar tarde-

-tu llegastes tarde por lento-

-que tal joven Lyserg

-hola Lyserg-

-joven Lyserg, bienvenido-

-mh-

-buenas noches a todos, perdonen por llegar tarde-

-vamos no te preocupes, siéntate estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos-

-por que tienes encerrada a Morphin?-

-ah, se me olvido- abrió la jaula y salio dando una vuelta para saludarlos –será mejor que vayas con los demás espíritus, para que los saludes- la hada desapareció.

««»»

La convivencia fue alegre, sus risas, las platicas le hicieron olvidar un momento su verdadero objetivo. Pero pronto se percato que solo su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente divagaba en el pasado, el dolor, en el olvido; nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, ni de su estado físico, "me siento egoísta pensando en que alguno de ellos se daría cuenta de mi dolor", "soy un estorbó, alguien que da lastima", "ellos son felices, para que entristecerlos, no debí venir", "no, si debí venir, es la única forma de dejar todo listo".

No se dio cuenta que alguien lo llamaba, hasta que sintió una mano sacudirlo.

-Lyserg, despierta-

-que pasa Yoh?-

Le sonrió –ya nos vamos a acostar, ven te enseño tu cuarto-, afirmo con la cabeza.

««»»

La misma pesadilla, su alma se desgarraba aun mas, esta vez pudo sentir como la espada atravesaba su corazón, aun podía sentir como lo perforaban. Alzo su vista, Morphin estaba dormida en su jaula, saco una hoja de su abrigo y la dejo junto a la jaula, agarro su maleta y salio como si fuera un criminal huyendo de su castigo.

Aun no amanecía recordó que alguien dijo "el espíritu humano está en su punto más bajo justo antes del amanecer", cuanta razón tenia. Llego al aeropuerto, su avión saldría en una hora, no le importo esperar, como siempre nadie lo esperaba, y nadie… lo buscaría.

Se encontraba en su casa, en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, una navaja que fuera de su padre en su mano derecha. Camino hasta la ventana, lanzo una despedida al cielo, era de mañana pero extrañamente todo estaba silencioso, elevo ambas manos, y coloco la navaja sobre su muñeca izquierda, "en aquel momento, un ruido sordo, ahogado y frecuente, semejante al que produce un reloj envuelto en algodón, hirió sus oídos; aquel rumor, lo reconocí al punto, era el latido del su corazón" (1), el dolor no le importo, pronto desaparecería. Un rápido movimiento, y espero, espero la paz que buscaba.

««»»

-chicos no vieron extraño a Lyserg?-

-si, que tendrá?-

-no lo se, pero seguro no esta bien-

-aun no se levanta?-

-y si lo despertamos, para animarlos-

-seria mas bien, matarlo del susto-

-calmense, creo que tiene razón, vamos a despertarlo para animarlo-

-bueno-

-vamos-

Llegaron a la puerta, entraron sin tocar, vieron la cama hecha, a Morphin en el piso de su jaula muy triste. Se acercaron a ella, una llave y una nota estaban a un lado, tomaron la nota

_Cuídenla por favor, y gracias por todo._

La jaula fue abierta, la nota cayo, y un corazón dejo de latir.

--¤--¤--¤--

Fin

--¤--¤--¤--

N/A: Perdónenme por haber matado a Lyserg.

(1). En aquel momento, un ruido sordo, ahogado y frecuente, semejante al que produce un reloj envuelto en algodón, hirió mis oídos; «aquel rumor», lo reconocí al punto, era el latido del corazón. Frase de "**El corazón delator".**


	3. Final Alternativo

**Pesadillas**

««»»

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el otro final, para ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.

La parte modificada esta marcada con &&.

««»»

««»»

**Parte 2**

Estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, sin moverse, ese día no había salido, pensaba en su sueño, lo que significaba; las pesadillas sobre sus padres eran sin duda alguna la sombra de su pasado, nunca se perdonaría el ser tan débil y no haber podido hacer nada.

Tres días de la llamada de Yoh y tres noches de tormento, al verlo siempre a él en sus temores, obligándolo a despertarse antes del amanecer, ya no quería dormir, había decidió hablarle al japonés para decirle que no iría a verlos, pero al final terminaba diciéndose a si mismo que necesitaba ese viaje. Durante esos días no había salido de su casa, solamente para buscar un lugar donde comer, porque a pesar de todo su cuerpo le exigía, realizaba las cosas por costumbre, sin verdadera razón, se preguntaba "cual es mi objetivo, para que existo". La depresión vivía en él, dejando un vacío en su interior que se llenaba por la monotonía.

Era otro día muerto, regreso a sus costumbres de caminar, buscar nuevos caminos, esperando perderse y olvidar quien es él. Ese día se sintió cansado, y respondiendo a su cuerpo se fue a sentar en una de las bancas, permaneció abstraído en su sombra, en un momento esa sombra tomo una forma mas congruente de él, se quedo admirándola, pensando en como el sol, podría crear tantas versiones de uno, y ser siempre el mismo. Deseo en ese momento ser esa sombra, y desaparecer junto con el sol., y formar parte de aquella parte oscura que el mundo posee.

Sin comprender lo que pasaba, vio que su sombra cambiaba, ya no era él; ese nuevo ser se levanto de su asiento, y empezó a cambiar de plano, se levanto como si hubiera estado en el suelo, no pudo evitar sentir temor, su cara mostraba pánico, el lugar estaba desierto, solo él y esa sombra; vio como ese ser, sonreía dejando pasara la luz por el espacio que formo su boca. Aumento la abertura de su boca, como si hubiera pasado de la sonrisa a la carcajada, burlándose de él, su piel se encrespo, su cuerpo sudaba, su corazón latía con fuerzas, el temor estaba presente, no por ver algo imposible de ver, sino al reconocer de quien era esa silueta.

-Hao- salio de su boca, en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrar lo que veía, una luz roja envolvió la mano de la sombra, la alzo apuntando su corazón, él aun estaba sentado, su cuerpo no reaccionada a su ordenes, su cerebro no emitía ordenes por el miedo.

La luz que pasaba por el hueco donde estaba la boca, aumentaba y disminuía, la sombra estaba hablando, pero no entendía, no lo escuchaba, es solo una sombra, como podría escucharla. Ese Hao, dio un paso, la adrenalina logro mover sus piernas y levantarse, huyo de ahí sin importarle mas, la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, lo agredía, pero el seguía en su huida.

Llego a su casa, cerró la puerta, cerró las cortinas, impediría que cualquier sombra apareciera, oculto la luz, ese ser no podría entrar. Subió a su cuarto, y se metió en la cama, esperando inútilmente que las sabanas lo protegieran. Su corazón agitado, la falta de aire, le hizo destaparse la cara, pero no abrió los ojos, no escucho nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero estaba ya calmado, la enorme soledad que sintió en se momento, le hizo recordar su pasado, su tristeza, y su fracaso, había conseguido amigos y los rechazo, la gente despreciaba a los suyos, que es lo que había en este mundo para él, nada, nada.

Se levanto rápidamente, no estaba tan solo, lo tenia a ella, pero donde estaba ahora, donde la dejo, en la banca, salio corriendo olvidándola, como fue capaz de hacer algo así, ya una vez la trato mal, y ella lo perdono, pero él no a si mismo, su deseo de poder le hizo cometer otra de las tantas estupideces de su vida.

Bajo, pero apenas termino su recorrido por las escaleras, cuando escucho un intenso ruido de madera romperse, objeto caerse, cosas chocar, golpes. Todos esos ruidos se concentraron en su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos tratando de no escuchar, pero era inútil llegaban directo a su cerebro, penetrando en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Hacia mucho calor, no sentía su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas, deseaba que todo acabara, se recostó sobre sus piernas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor, poco a poco caían, sus lagrimas rápido se calentaban por la temperatura del ambiente, irritando su piel. No aguanto más y cayo en la inconciencia.

««»»

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin idea clara en su mente, trato de levantarse, pero en el primer intento cayo de nuevo al suelo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía, al tercer intento logro levantarse, se recargo en el barandal de la escalera. Camino hasta la sala y se recostó en el sofá, forzó a su mente recordar lo que paso, una luz de conciencia llego, se levanto del sofá como si algo lo hubiera jalado.

-Morphin- dijo en voz baja

Recorrió con la vista la habitación, esperando encontrarla, dio unos pasos, cuando un resplandor rosado le llamo la atención, ella estaba ahí, se tranquilizo al verla bien.

-perdona por haberte dejado-, la pequeña hada lo miro sin entender –lo siento, no volverá a suceder-, la pequeña criatura, tomo un dedo de las manos que había alzado al tratar de disculparse, la sujeto con sus manecitas, para indicarle que todo estaba bien, se tranquilizó.

««»»

Se dio cuenta por un pequeño rayo de luz que se acaba de filtrar; que estaba amaneciendo. Subió, decidió tomar una ducha, refrescarse, limpiar su cuerpo del sudor y el cansancio. Una vez terminado, bajo de nuevo, sin abrir las cortinas, veía ese rayo, como una luz de esperanza enviado para animarlo, pero vio con tristeza que solo fue una ilusión, una forma de burlarse de él, ese pequeño rayo desapareció, se acerco a la ventana y con lentitud descorrió la cortina, el cielo estaba nublado, gris como su alma, triste como su espíritu.

Ella se coloco frente a él, para que saliera de sus pensamientos, le dolía verlo así, y Lyserg lo sabia, sabia que Morphin estaba triste por él, compartía su dolor, pero no sabia como alegrarla, no sabia ni siquiera por que ella seguía con él, que tenia él que la obligaba a sufrir sus penas, penas que no eran suyas, seria lastima, compromiso con sus padres, que era?.

Deseaba abandonar todo, pero no permitiría que ella se quedara sola, pero que hacer, como alejarla del dolor, solo podía hacer una cosa, la única que le ayudaría en este momento.

--¤--¤--¤--

Salio del aeropuerto con paso calmado, al pasar por una ventan no pudo evitar mirarse en el reflejo, su ropa ocultaba los delgado que se había puesto, pero no pudo hacer nada para cubrir las marcas de cansancio en su rostro, si preguntaban, como explicarles "ya les inventare algo" se dijo a si mismo.

Ella estaba en su jaula, le pareció extraño que la hubiera encerrado ahí, pero no se pregunto mucho, solo le importaba que ese viaje, tal vez, alegraría al chico.

Llego tarde, no importaba, realmente no le interesaba mucho volver a convivir con ellos. Toco levemente la puerta, fue recibido por una alegre sonrisa.

-pasa Lyserg, te estábamos esperando-

-perdóname Yoh, mi avión llego tarde- mentiras eran sus palabras y su sonrisa. Entro siguiéndolo, vacío estaba su corazón, no sentía.

-mi Lyserg ya llego-

-que paso chamaco, por que la espera-

-Lyserg hasta que llegas-

-vaya alguien me gano en llegar tarde-

-tu llegastes tarde por lento-

-que tal joven Lyserg

-hola Lyserg-

-joven Lyserg, bienvenido-

-mh-

-buenas noches a todos, perdonen por llegar tarde-

-vamos no te preocupes, siéntate estábamos hablando de los viejos tiempos-

-por que tienes encerrada a Morphin?-

-ah, se me olvido- abrió la jaula y salio dando una vuelta para saludarlos –será mejor que vayas con los demás espíritus, para que los saludes- la hada desapareció.

««»»

La convivencia fue alegre, sus risas, las platicas le hicieron olvidar un momento su verdadero objetivo. Pero pronto se percato que solo su cuerpo estaba presente, su mente divagaba en el pasado, el dolor, en el olvido; nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, ni de su estado físico, "me siento egoísta pensando en que alguno de ellos se daría cuenta de mi dolor", "soy un estorbó, alguien que da lastima", "ellos son felices, para que entristecerlos, no debí venir", "no, si debí venir, es la única forma de dejar todo listo".

No se dio cuenta que alguien lo llamaba, hasta que sintió una mano sacudirlo.

-Lyserg, despierta-

-que pasa Yoh?-

Le sonrió –ya nos vamos a acostar, ven te enseño tu cuarto-, afirmo con la cabeza.

&&««»»&&

La misma pesadilla, su alma se desgarraba aun mas, esta vez pudo sentir como la espada atravesaba su corazón, aun podía sentir como lo perforaban. Alzo su vista, Morphin estaba dormida en su jaula, saco una hoja de su abrigo y la dejo junto a la jaula, agarro su maleta y salio de su habitación silenciosamente.

Todavía no empezaba a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho ruidos en la planta baja, se quedo un rato pensando, cuando decidió por fin seguir su camino.

-a donde vas?- escucho una voz tras de él, cuando llego al final de las escaleras

Sin voltear –a dar un paseo-

-con tus cosas?-, no contesto –dime Lyserg, que es lo que tienes?- sin respuesta todavía, se le acerco –puede confiar en nosotros-

-Yoh, yo…-

-vente vamos a sentarnos-, se acomodaron en la sala –te sientes solo no es asi-

-si-

-entonces porque huyes-

-yo no huyo, solo… que-

-quédate unos días, convive con nosotros, ya después te iras-, el peliverde no contesto. A falta de respuesta el japonés tomo la maleta y la llevo de nuevo al cuarto. Los siguió, cuando Yoh vio la nota, la tomo y la arrugo, tirandola a la basura. –Duérmete otro rato-, afirmo con la cabeza.

--¤--¤--¤--

Era tarde para desayunar, pero estaba el comedor llena de invitados de la noche anterior.

-vaya, hasta que te levantas- comento Horo

-no seas impertinente- regaño Len

-se siente mejor joven Lyserg?-, no supo como contestar, no se esperaba es pregunta

-ayer estabas muy retraído-

-como?- pregunto soprendido

-te hablábamos y no nos contestabas-, se sintió extraño, realmente se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaba, él había sido quien los ignoro

-lo siento, no quise…-

-no te preocupes, quieres algo de comer, ayer no cenastes?- movió la cabeza para aceptar, después de mucho tiempo sintió hambre, aunque no sabia por que.

-a mi por que no me ofrecieron?-

-porque tu te acabarías con la comida-

-no es vedad-

-Lyserg, siéntate aquí-

-gracias-

-sabes bien que eres nuestro amigo, y puedes confiar en nosotros-

Se sintió cómodo, con ellos tal vez si se daba la oportunidad, podría sacar esas pesadillas de su cabeza. Morphin que lo acompañaba, sonrió complacida al ver que se daba una nueva oportunidad.

Ahora tenia la certeza de que una nueva oportunidad para seguir, se le presentaba.

--¤--¤--¤--

Fin

--¤--¤--¤--

N/A: Mi segundo fic con un final alternativo y mi segundo fic donde mato a un personaje. Que mala soy, y lo peor de todo es que ya estoy pensando en mi siguiente victima. Por cierto si quiere saber cuales seran mis siguientes fic lean mi bio.


End file.
